Tinct
by Vilnious
Summary: honestly just writing for shits and giggles if you like it cool if not then whatever. I haven't done this kinda thing before so writing my not be the greatest. follow Cobalt Tinct and Amaranth as they search for why Amaranth's family was killed
1. Chapter 1

Cobalt Tinct a mysterious young man, who never had much in the way of friends...guess it would be hard to find new ones if you were forced to kill your old ones, never had family either at least not one he remembered anyway; they had all died when he was very young and he was taken in by a family friend or at least that was what the guy had said anyway. Cobalt was a fairly short person who, never let anyone know but he was wolf faunas to be exact and because of that his eye would turn a shiny golden color at night and he had superb night vision and wolf ears on his head which he kept hidden with a hood and he got very good at hiding them if he had to take his hooded armored trench coat off, and he had long cobalt colored hair and after high school was over ended up getting a robotic eye.

From the time he was taken in till he graduated school he was trained as an assassin, early on in school he had started up an assassination/mercenary business, he worked with the 3 others he had made a team with at school they all thought it was great. Life was great Cobalt finished out school and had a great business and had even made himself famous, Cobalt was known in the underworld as Golden Eye Drac, he never worked in the daytime or at least that is when anyone would see him around, (during the day Cobalt's eye was purple). not to mention he kept his job a secret from everyone, now.

Cobalt didn't like thinking of the past but it always happened when he was bored and waiting for class to start for university, his team some time before graduating high school his team took a job and that was to take out a family, Cobalt never was comfortable with killing women and children so he had always turned them down but his team took the job behind his back when he had found out he raced to the job's location he was only able to save one person, a girl who looked to be about his age he never asked her name after he saved her and killed his team just took her to a place dropped with enough money for her to live and change her name and what not, before leaving he said "Intinction" she looked puzzled "If you ever want to find me use that word."

A girl had just walked in the classroom and took the seat next to him. She had long fuchsia hair, deep cobalt colored eyes and was fairly pretty by anyone's standards and a little taller than Cobalt. He was puzzled that someone would sit by him let alone a girl the class was empty save for him, so he looked at questioningly to which she replied "I'm new in town and you seem to know your way around." he asked "How do you suppose that I've been here a while?" "I saw you earlier today and you didn't seem lost to me, you went to the coffee shop." he thought to himself well that explains why I felt someone's eyes on me. They talked a while more and then made plans for him to take her around the town to show her the sights and places of interest.

They met mid afternoon after she had gone home changed he wasn't sure as to why she need to change they were just gonna be wandering around town it wasn't a date or some such thing, the place they met was the coffee shop she had seen him at earlier, he then proceeded to show her the mall and the best place to buy food and groceries, it was a nice little mom and pop store he was well known there by the people running the place and of course they harassed him bout bringing a girl there because in all the time they had known him he had never brought anyone there let alone a girl, he explained of course that she was just an acquaintance of his and was new in town all he got was "Ya ya likely story."

Time moved on and they were walking down the street when four guys came up and decided that they wanted to make trouble. Now Cobalt really hated fighting guy like this cause they were amateurs he just fights cause. In any case he wasn't really sure what he was wanting to do about these guys cause if he had been alone he just would have used his semblance to just leave, and he could've killed these guys in less than 30 seconds, he had his knives with him seeing as they were easy to hide. But before he had a chance to think on it for more than a few seconds she burst forward and using her hands and feet in a flurry of motion they were down in the same time he would have killed them in.

Cobalt just stared at her in amazement...just wide eyed amazement she then kinda snapped to her senses and realized what she did as if on instinct and looked at him "Oh uh...um." he gave his head a shake "That was amazing, unexpected but amazing none the less." she looked at him for a second "Really?"she asked. "Ya I didn't really have you pegged as some one who could fight that well I think I need to be wary of you." she stared at him for a bit again and said "It is often the prettiest flowers that are the most dangerous. We'll have to spar some time." he thought a moment before replying. "Perhaps we will."

He was pretty sure she could beat him if he fought with his hands, he was a pretty good fighter, but he was practically invincible with his knives or sword he hated guns, though his sword was a sniper rifle, his knives were pistols too, they were too loud and he loved the quiet. He thought a moment and wondered if she used any weapons he didn't think so because of how good she was with her hands and feet.

So he then proceeded to walk her home, they said goodbye for now and she said at the last moment "My name is Amaranth" and just in time too cause right when her door closed an alarm went off on his watch in a half hour it would be dark soon and his eye would change plus he had a job to get to tonight some bodyguard detail thing he always hated guarding people they were usually boring jobs, but the job paid. The night ended without him having to do much but stay close the client some rich snob. He was on his way home when he got that feeling of some one was watching him again from the left sprang the attack.

He had sensed someone there and dodged it was easy then there was a second who ever they were these guys were just amateurs but well coordinated at least the 2 that were attacking were the third was still hiding and watching. Why? He didn't know but didn't really care, at the moment he waited dodging the attacks till the perfect time and in two easy moves he killed the two assailants in an instant. Now on to the third one that was out there... well this was a pain, the third one left, again why(and apparently really fast)... well whatever he decided to go to one of his other safe houses that he kept all over the city for whatever reason that he decided he'd want to use them for and he had built a good life around his daytime personality he didn't want people figuring out what he did for a living cause his persona as Golden Eye Drac has had some interesting employers over the years. Still the questions rolling in his head was. Why? & Who?

In the morning before heading out to classes he got into contact with his information network and got them looking into who was trying to kill him he got to his first class and people were already talking about how two people were found dead last night. He spotted Amaranth and went and sat down beside her she asked "So the guys that were killed last night were found not far from where you live did you hear anything last night?" "No I was asleep not long after getting home last night." "Pity." "Why is that?" "Apparently those guys went to our school." he stiffened caught off guard with that the guys didn't seem that young but after a thought he did remember that this was a university so people of all ages studied here. "What were you so surprised about?" lying he said "Oh nothing just had a mini panic attack thinking I'd left my paper on my table but it's right here." pulling it out, it was due today. He was really thinking about what his information network was finding for him.

After classes let out for the day he was walking and talking with Amaranth when he got a message on his tablet it was from his network making sure she wouldn't see it he looked at and it was one word long...Intinction..."Well...Shit" She asked "What's going on?" avoiding any thing specific he said "Oh seems as though a person from my past is looking for me, someone I was kinda hoping I wouldn't see for a few years more, things didn't really go well the last time I saw this person." she said with a positive sounding voice "Well you should see this 'person' and try to talk with them maybe you can work it out. How long has it been?" without thinking he said "Oh about 5 years." she was shocked "Was it really that bad?" "You have no idea, it was pretty bad for both of us some of the worst memories in my life happened around that last meeting, probably for her too." He sent a message back wanting a location of the one who had made the way for that word to find him.

Weeks went by and the information network couldn't find a location or anything else on it he was wondering what was going on the word had been used that bloody word but nothing else so it must mean that girl knows some what of his life at least his night life but not his day life. "HEY! Are you paying attention?" "Oh what sorry I was lost in thought." " Do you go out at night?" "No not really, why do you ask?" "I went to your apartment last night but no one answered." "Oh." "I wanted to see if you would have liked to go with me and some of my friends to the movies." "I'm sorry to have missed that." "It's not the first time I've tried to get a hold of you at night." last night he had been out on a job protecting a Dust shipment he was also glad that his coat was really well armored thanks to the dust he infused into it to make it practically invulnerable for most regular weapons people carried, no one has tried to blow him up yet even then though he was sore cause even though it stops bullets it still hurt really bad when getting shot, another reason to hate guns.

The next day Amaranth came up to Cobalt and said "I need to see you after class today." "Okay. Where do you wanna meet?" "The coffee shop." she didn't say anything else and left. He thought 'well that was weird but whatever.' The whole day went by pretty fast he was actually pretty excited to see her so he rushed off after classes were over to the shop he had all his work stuff in his bag he was headed to work after he saw her today. He walked into the coffee shop...it was empty this place was never empty but there she was sitting at a table he realized it was the first table they sat at together he moved to her cautiously sat down and asked "wha-" "Intinction" "Well...Shit...Do you work for her?" "I AM HER" "oh."

He looked at her "Did you know who I was when you sat down beside me when we first met?" "No. I only figured it out a few days ago." "You were the one watching from the shadows all the times I got attacked on the way home you're really fast, but how did you figure it out?" "Watching your moves and comparing them from when we spared together, sure you used different weapons but the moves are pretty similar a little more showy. So you either were him or he was training you." "I'll have to keep that in mind. So what happens now? You used the word and I told you when you used it you decided on a course of action that you wanted to take." "I want to fight you seriously, if no one dies I want you to hire me to work with you as a partner." "Uuuuhhh...Huh?"

"You didn't hear wrong." "So you want me to fight you with intent to kill and if neither of us die you want me to make you a mercenary. This has to be one of the most screwed up job applications I've ever had. So how much do you know about my business and how I carry out contracts?" he asked. "I know that your company aside when your team died has always had a perfect record, that was part of how I found you, I looked at mercenary team roster numbers from the time they were created to now and your's was the only one that made sense to me losing all the other members and a new one formed with only one member." "Guess I should have tried to find new team mates but there is nothing about me and my day life that crosses over." "That is true information wise but every time I had you attacked I always checked your apartment and you were never home, plus when you'd go by the coffee shop the next morning it was from a direction that your apartment isn't in." "So that and my fighting moves helped you figure me out. Damn." "Pretty much." "I guess you need to tell me where and when you want to have this fight, but I can't do it tonight I have a contract."

The day of the fight came and Cobalt made it to the place Amaranth had picked, he looked around and said to himself "Wow this is a good place, no one will be bothering us here" he sensed something from behind so he acted on instinct hr jumped and flipped back and planted a boot in the back of the person who came flying in out of no where. He watched to see the person picking themselves up from the ground and saw it was Amaranth she said while turning around "I thought to ambush you so I could end it earl-" she cut off looking at him but not his eyes at the top of his head he felt the the top of his head. She had managed to pull his hood down in that move she made so she saw his ears "Well... There goes my second last secret." "So you are a faunas!" "Was there any doubt, I couldn't be him unless I were one could I, seeing as everyone knows Golden eye Drac is a faunas. Shall we continue _my little flower_?" The fight ended in a draw after a long fight they helped each other to the hospital and after a few days they were back at school like nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Amaranth came up to him and Cobalt aside and asked "I've been thinking about the assault your team led on my family. How was it planned?" "Your family had employed some really tough people but we had info on all your travel routes and such so we picked the best place for an ambush and where you would all have your guard down. The info, I later discovered came from the inside, your people." "What do you mean there was only 4 people who knew all that information outside of the guard leader." "And he wouldn't have told a soul he was a good man loyal and trust worthy I worked with him on a few jobs even had some offers to join his group." "So basically you're saying my family was betrayed." "Yes I suppose I am. The best way to find out who is to think 'Who would have benefited the most with your family gone?' Do you know the names of the 4 people that new this info?" "Cross 2 off they were killed when your team attacked, so that leaves 2 we will have to find them." "Okay then, I'll set my network to look into it." "Your network?" "I have an information network I use for lots of things mainly for getting info on my targets or whatever the job is along with info on the people who hired me. I have lots of money. I'll have to give you a phone for them it will be encrypted so it can't be traced or hacked from either end."

A month passed the information network had finally collected all the data that was needed and he reviewed it on the way to today's hideout to meet with Amaranth and show her everything that was found out, man these people were going be hard to get to I mean lots and lots of body guards, rich people it was never simple they had lot of security and you could only get into the parties by invitation and what not. Well with all of this He figured if they were to have any chance at succeeding he had to tell her his last secret he wasn't sure how she would react but or even remember.

He arrived at the hideout and went in and she was there sitting in the room, it looked like she was thinking about something so she didn't notice him come in so he sneaked up and jumped up and came down with a loud thud and yelled "Remnant to Amaranth!" to which she fell off the couch and in the same instant punched him in the chest knocking him over too "Ow" they said at the same time "maybe that was a bad idea."he said to which she replied "Ya think."

"Anyhoo what were you thinking about?" "Oh just someone I haven't seen in a long time, I was very young at the time and so I don't remember much just some boy I would see, he was an odd little faunas boy he would follow me around most of the time or hiding in the bushes or trees he never spoke, I don't know why either my family never hired any faunas for our staff. OH! I just remember his name it was a really weird one too, Lupus Neko-" she cut off hearing him growl it sounded too much like a wild animal "I really really hated that name still do." she was stunned "Wait you were that weird little boy?" he explained "While yes your family didn't have any faunas in employ I was but not on any record I was still training with the people who raised me, I was good at what I do, I had even killed a guy before I met you and my main directive was to follow and observe not to interact. I'm surprised you remember."

With the trip down memory lane done he said "I think you should claim your family's assets and basically come out of hiding." she looked sideways at him "Why would I do that?" well if he were to tell her his plan might as well "The 2 people you wanted me to find I found them they be rich and we will need to act part of their world to get close to them besides, if you do came out of hiding they just might make a move because whatever they needed your family out of the way for they needed all of you out of the way which means even if you don't know how you just being alive could ruin the plans they have." she waited a bit to speak. "You do make an interesting point but how would I do that I've been gone for a long time?" "Well that's easy, we would just have to go and use your DNA to confirm who you are. I left a legal document saying that day with some high up people that the heir to the family would return plus I own the estate so it couldn't be taken or sold and what not, and as for me well I'm you trusty manservant/bodyguard who has- maybe I don't want to be your manservant cause I'd have to use THAT name."she jested at him. "Oh come on I like that name"

"As you wish M'lady. In all seriousness this is going to make the news go nuts. Speaking of did you see the news this morning-course it is probably still on right now its pretty big Beacon the hunter training school was attacked, it really sucks cause I was thinking of turning my company into a private security business and a few people I was scouting to join are missing." he sounded kinda disappointed "Oooooo that is bad." "More than you might think it appears the White Fangs helped, those assholes ' _Oh we want equal treatment so lets attack a school training people to help protect everyone that way we are all equally screwed when the Grimm come calling_ ' bunch of idiots I mean really if you want things to change for the better they should be out there helping people so peoples view of them and faunas in general changes for the better, I mean if you make people afraid of you ya it'll work for a while but when people get tired of being afraid they will come right in a beat your ass then its back to square one for everyone."

"Ha i just thought of something great if you were to make your comeback you'd probably have to act all weak and such like you don't know how to fight." "The hell I will." "It would serve two purposes 1. If I wasn't near by when you got attacked you'd have surprise on your side, my _delicate little flower_ mmph" this had earned him a punch to the side making him grunt "Was the really necessary? 2. They may think that you don't really care about what happened when you were a child so they may try to talk to you and get you to their side again because I'm sure they probably tried that with you dad, killing someone is usually a last resort, quicker and faster to turn someone on your side. Even though you've been gone they had to be careful in what they were doing, they don't know how much you know."

The house she remembered from childhood looked the same as it always had and everything round the estate looked the same too except for a couple of new buildings that she didn't remember when she asked Cobalt bout them he said "Oh those they be mine I built then to serve my purposes one is another hideout and the other is my secret no one can enter it without me or a verification that came from me. On another note seems your family was popular in the political light somewhat for trying to help faunas and working towards faunas equality so with that info i can think of at least a few people and groups that would love to end that type of thing especially with the money they gave certainly puts Schnee up the-" just then his phone rings "Yar? hmm that's interesting-wait what no don't send them there you wan to get them killed damn dude send them to the other place and make sure they don't wear those god awful things they call a uniform and be quick." he hangs up the phone and screams "FUCK MY LIFE!" Amaranth rubs her ear and asks "What the hell? I'm right beside you, what was that about?" he looks at her "Sorry. It seems life is gonna be a little more interesting we need to go to one of my bigger places I own in town tomorrow."

The next day as they are headed to where Cobalt said they needed to go a place where Amaranth didn't know about she asked him how many places he owned in the city to which he replied "It's not just this city I have places round all of Remnant it took a long time and a hell of a lot of money of which over the years I helped your bank accounts grow so technically they belong to you too." they chatted a little more as they went along when they rounded a corner Cobalt stopped and yelled "What they hell is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Great just great I said they needed to not wear those...sonofabitch." he said as he pulled up his hood and looked at the sight before him. The sight being 15-20 faunas and in White Fang uniforms. He pulled out his phone "Hey Idiot what did a say bout them wearing those uniforms, they aren't exactly everyone's favorite people you know, you trying to get them killed and me jesus, hmm I'll take care of it." after yelling and what not the "White Fang" people heard and saw the couple, one approached to Cobalt he smelt like a deer "A-are you Drac the one we're supposed to meet?"

"Why yes I is, lets all get inside before some of the locals notice and get pissed shall we and WHY the hell are you still wearing those things seriously cops will try to arrest you and other people may just try to kill you just for wearing that right now?" he looked a little frighted at that "I-I think that would be a good idea." they get inside the big old house with more than enough room to house these faunas Amaranth held back Cobalt looking really serious "So why are we helping White Fang?" he sighed "We aren't, yes I know they has the uniforms they weren't supposed to have them on but these people are leaving the group because they believe like one of their group did some time ago when she left doing actions like attacking Beacon will make people fear them but they don't want to be feared they want to make friends and a life without fear surrounding them, they want to be equals and have meaningful lives if you create a life from fear you have to make sure they that fear you will always continue to fear you and believe me that is exhausting. And besides." he said with a twinkle in his eye "With deer boy over there all I need is some BBQ sauc-"he cut off as she hit him "OW~ joking. You should know that. Now assuming and hoping all of them want to leave the group we need to find clothes for them all looks like they all left in a hurry."

Walking around a thrift shop looking for clothes to fit people wasn't something Cobalt found fun especially since it seemed that for some ungodly reason the whole town was in here, Amaranth leaned over and quietly asked "I just remembered you drew your hood up before you met with those faunas, why? I mean sure they could probably smell you were a faunas and all so? he looked at sideways and said "Well even among faunas the wolf isn't exactly mister popular, sure the rest of the world seems excited at a wolf being found because there sure aren't many of us left, but to other faunas they tend to despise us not really sure why never looked into it either just another reason to keep my head down. Actually most times a wolf faunas is found they usually in my line of work assassinations and all manner of jobs dealing death we seem to be good at it, so from my understanding is they just don't like us cause we enforce the violent killer faunas stereotype." she frowns for a moment "That is bad." "Eh its not as bad as you might think." "No not that...that."

As she points to the front of the shop for him to see what appeared to be about 5 people coming in the store with weapons drawn and looking for someone. "Who do you suppose they be look for?" "5 to 1 says us but they don't know what we really look like." "I'd say they do, I think we should introduce our selves to them" He started to speed toward them seeing as they didn't see him yet then he stopped he felt something wasn't right so he stopped and quickly used his semblance to speed off to a place he could climb to the ceiling to see everything from above the row he was at and Amaranth was in still and yup there they were 2 people on either side of the row with guns ready to shoot "Hmm looks like they want to play hard ball." he use his headset to talk to his partner. "What makes you say that?"

"Well I'm looking at 4 more of these ass hats with some really big guns ready to shoot anything that comes out of the part of the store we be in and I'm talking heavy machine guns .50 cal, so we got 9 in total the heavy machine gunners will have to go first naturally." He pulled out his knives and shifted them into the silenced pistol form gripping the rafter he was on tightly with his feet so he was steady "okay when I say go I will take out the gunners and you engage to the rest I'll back you up after that sighing he though 'Man shooting people takes all the fun out of this but then again with machine guns like that I think I prefer to ya know _live'_ "Alright and GO"

As he said the word he pulled the triggers on his weapons and the heavy gunners died without even knowing what happened what happened next surprised him a little and hurt too which is why he hated fighting where there were lots of people one the guys ran around the way Amaranth took and pulled out a shotgun and he couldn't take a shot at him but Amaranth wasn't his target so as Cobalt was yelling to his partner to watch her back he gets a blast of deer slugs to the chest which sends him flying from his perch to meet the ground in a rather harsh manner to be nice about it. He hears Amaranth scream as he loses consciousness, he opens his eyes and sits up with a loud groan and an "OUCH" to see his partner with a shocked look on her tear filled face all the guys on the ground around her their necks at weird angles and shes on her knees.

"So uh you okay?" he asks "OKAY?...AM I OKAY? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TOOK A BLAST FROM A SHOTGUN. How are you not dead?" "There is a reason I don't leave the house without my coat, It's pretty well most things proof that still hurt like hell though and I passed out from that, and gonna be really sore from that. Lets just grab the stuff we need and get out of here before the cops show up." "Who were they?" "I don't know all I do know is that they weren't White Fang."

They get back to the place and give out the clothes and give them money to get food and anything else they might need the neighborhood they were in was faunas friendly but not White Fang friendly ex or not. They made their goodbyes and headed to the safe house to get something on Cobalt's chest to ease the pain "I want a coat like yours." Amaranth said as they walked in the door "I already making one for you it'll be ready in a day or 2 it will match mine."


End file.
